


Neighbour 6.66

by FabulousMe



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat & Mouse Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Hot & Steamy, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jaehyun doesn't know what's coming for him, Jaehyun likes to provoke, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong Are Neighbours, Light-Hearted, Lucas is Taeyong's stress reliever, Lucas is in for the ride, M/M, SVT are college boys, Taeyong doesn't take shit, it's just hash cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: If your neighour drives you crazy there are two options:Cookies - made by college boys who live the anti-drug free lifestyleSex - performed by someone who blows your mind.There's also option three: Combine - now that would be fun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a year - greetings from the procrastinating realm. This idea sprung in my head one late night and since I love JaeYong and don't mind some LuYong action I decided to combine it. Simply as that.  
I hope I'll be able to update quickly - don't count on it though.  
I'll update the tags at it goes since the story is still in progress. I decided to keep it light & fluffy, there's enough angst irl. The story is chaptered into 3 parts (Cookies, Sex, Combine). Let's see if there's any character development or plot in general *cough cough*  
Enjoy~~~~ <3

### Cookies

Taeyong considers himself a patient man.

Minus a few exceptions which where inconvenient and didn't allow any other handling than snapping he was on an even keel. His patience is certified by several things: He isn't perturbed by floor seventeen which consists of thirteen crazy college boys. And by crazy he means utterly _whack_. There isn't a day he doesn't hear screams and other loud noises (thankfully nothing sexual) and parties every weekend. As an apology he gets self-made cookies, snacks and coupons every Monday. He was conscious enough not to eat the drugged ones during weekdays.

There's also this nosy chief secretary who loves nothing more than to pry in his personal life and ensures her trail of slime will be renewed every day. Alone her quirky voice gives Taeyong a headache. He wasn't even aware a voice can sound quirky. Not to mention her horrible fashion sense – his inner fashionista cries every time he sees her in mismatched outfits.

Last but not least there's his three months per year room mate and by that he means his uncle's second wife's son who crashes in his tiny apartment every summer for three months. Why? Taeyong's uncle explained that his stepson has a rebellious phase which results in him visiting summer school every year since grade eight. It doesn't explain his moving in with Taeyong during that period but it isn't like the universe revolved around him so he has no right to complain. Instead Taeyong has uninvited company over the course of the year he's the busiest.

Simply said his uncle's second wife's son is a nuisance and loves to make Taeyong suffer.

To top it all he has a neighbour he's in clinch with for weeks now. Not the typical old man who has a cat which loves to reside in Taeyong's apartment scene. Ha, he wished! Taeyong loves cats and wouldn't mind housing one. It would be a dream come true and correlate with his grandmother's prediction he'd end with cats instead of a partner.

No, this neighbour doesn't know the value of peace, silence and consideration. Loud grunts at all times of the day (apparently his neighbour was a fitness freak who finds immense joy in torturing body and mind) accompanied by loud work-out music that makes Taeyong's beloved collection of tea services – a handed on love for tradition from his mother's side – vibrate every single time and sends his heart in a frenzy. Every now and then his neighbour's group of friends (though Taeyong sneeringly calls them primates) visit.

Their visit itself aren't a problem although Taeyong wonders why they needed to stay for two days. No, the problem are their voices which carry in his apartment and their tendencies to knock on the walls connected to his habitation, pieces of paper slipped under his door with lewd comments that would make his mother wash her eyes out in shame and one drunk greeting him the morning after their night out. Yes, he knows his neighbour's and friends' schedules by heart. That was totally not creepy, only the result of sleepless nights thanks to the party animals next door and the thin walls this building owns, tragically.

One day he'll die of exhaustion.

Until then he has to feed himself the cookies he stores away during the work days to relax and find a drug induced sleep. Maybe he should ask the boys what exactly is in the cookies so he can buy the ingredients himself. The cookies do wonder. There are negative side effects, of course, but the little blackouts Taeyong doesn't mind for a moment of peace (they coincidentally happen around the time his neighbour is unbearable loud or his uncle's second wife's son is present).

Unfortunately, his stock of cookies is empty. Therefore he has no other choice but to knock on his dearest neighbour's door and demand him to be quiet. Not much to his surprise his personal menace is hung up on certain society standards and invites him in. Taeyong indulges him simply because his parents taught him mannerisms – which others clearly didn't experience in their childhood.

Taeyong allows himself fugitive glances around the flat. Know your enemy to defeat him. If he gathers enough evidence then maybe the days of peaceful quiet return sooner than expected.

The habitat looks similar to what Taeyong expects the man to live like: messy. He doesn't inspect the various items strewn around in what seems a hazard too closely. There's only one thing that throws him off-guard. A certificate, drawn by a child it seems, which declares the awesomeness his neighbour apparently owns.

«You're a _principal_?» Taeyong squints at his neighbour in a way someone does who questions the sanity of others – which Taeyong does a lot. His milieu sadly inhabited too many people of that category. 

«Vice-principal, actually,» the other corrects absent-mindedly as he shuffles through the mess of left-over food, empty bottles and chip bags, discarded clothes, DVDs, CDs and various pieces of paper that looked way too important to be found between the mess.

_What a great display of responsibility._

Taeyong's inner clean freak screams in horror.

«The school must be desperate then,» he comments and turns away from the mess with a shudder. Messiness was his greatest enemy, aside from Ten. But that guy was everybody's source of irritation so that doesn't really count.

His neighbour straightens and rounds a staple of comics on the floor, halting in front of Taeyong. To his dismay he realises his personal source of migraines is taller by a few inches. His personal vendetta against tall people comes full force.

«Can you refrain from invading my personal space?» he requests sweetly, a smile he's sure can't be any more fake jarring his face muscles. «Consideration surely isn't your strong point.»

His neighbour blinks several times at him, something that bothers Taeyong to no end. What is that supposed to achieve? The confused puppy look high school girls swoon over? Maybe that's where the man learned it. He works close to the source.

«Are you always this rude to strangers?»

Taeyong scoffs at the question. «I know your weekend schedule by heart and can recite your friends' favourite films, drinks and games. We're hardly strangers.»

His neighbour's eyebrows climb up his face. Taeyong hates to admit that the expression doesn't look stupid. «That sound like an invasion of privacy,» the man shoots back and leaves Taeyong momentarily speechless. It takes two seconds for the words to sink in before the simmering quell of his frustration explodes.

«Invasion of privacy?» he repeats, voice more high-pitched than intended. «Your lifestyle is the definition of invasion of privacy!» Taeyong's plan has been to be all calm and diplomatic, but the accusation threw all good intentions out the window. «Since you moved in I had not one.quiet.day.» For good measure he jabs his index in the other's chest. «My patience is running out. I don't know what you're teaching the kids nowadays but I surely hope it's note your kind of lifestyle. You should go back to school. Clearly, common sense flew over your head.»

With that Taeyong turns on his heels and marches out. His neighbour's «I wish you a nice day!» almost makes him slam the door shut but he clings to his mother's method of staying polite till the end. He isn't an imbecile.

The anger inside him can only be satisfied with one thing. Okay, two, but the second option isn't available at the moment, so the first on it is.

Cookies.

And he knew just the place.

He is greeted with a smiley «Oh, hyung» as soon as the door opened and the respect never felt better. «Hello, Hoshi, mind me coming in?»

The boy shakes his head and allows him entrance. In his head Taeyong counts to three and he isn't disappointed when there's a yelled «GUYS, TAEYONG 'S HERE!» piercing his ears. Hoshi's voice shouldn't be underestimated.

Several feet hitting the floor can be heard as Taeyong walks in the kitchen where a familiar sight greets him. It seems to become a regularity for him to find the tall figure stirring something on the stove while the rest of the habitants come running around the corner.

«Taeyong hyung!» one squeals and proceeds to hug the living daylights out of him. Taeyong wheezes for air and wonders if he'll ever get used to the killing affection.

«Hey, boys,» he acknowledges the group that fills the kitchen, the space getting reduced with every newcomer following the call. «Have you been good?»

The question ignites an flood of answers, varying from «I've done my assignment as promised» over «the kids don't listen» to «I've got a new recipe for hash cookies.»

That information spikes Taeyon's interest and Joshua is quick to elaborate on the ingredients. «You mind giving me some samples?» Taeyong asks with the greatest innocence he can conjure to hide the desperation he feels at the prospect of drowning in a self-indulgent high. In his current situation he'd do anything to get access to those heavenly hash cookies. He isn't an addict, not yet at least. But his neighbour's lifestyle might make him switch lanes. Better start practising early.

«It's my pleasure.» Joshua grins brightly and disappears in what the boys named their 'magic room'. There's no more than a set-up table with several plants and other equipment Taeyong isn't keen on identifying (if it's illegal he wouldn't be surprised) but the boys like mystery so he learned to play along.

«Who made you upset?»

Taeyong blinks at Minghao who – as he realised over time – is one of the most observant people in his social circle. That skill has its advantages but right now it's more of a pain in the ass (his neighbour's friend's favourite expression). Taeyong also learned that deflecting doesn't work around the thirteen boys. Therefore, he gives in with a drawn out sigh. «My neighbour's driving me nuts.»

Obviously, around college boys there are nasty comments and they don't disappoint.

«Is he hot?»

«Did you two bone?» 

«Angry sex works wonder.»

Lucky for Taeyong the group owns rational people as well. «Still an arsehole?» Hoshi wonders and pats his shoulder in sympathy when Taeyong makes an confirming sound.

«You want us to beat some sense into him?» the smallest and fiercest of the thirteen offers with a malicious glint in his eyes. Taeyong really likes Woozi's attitude.

«I'm going for the diplomatic route right now.»

Woozi shrugs his shoulders. «Suit yourself. The offer stands.»

Taeyong smiles at him, tells him if nothing else works he's free to give his neighbour a lesson he won't forget and grabs the bag of cookies Joshua hands him over with a blinding smile. «They'll blast you away, promise.»

Taeyong thanks them, accepts another request to cook for them on Sunday (cause all of them are drunken bodies after the weekend) and leaves for his cosy shelter, the means to today's peaceful night secure in his hands.

His neighbour can rot in hell. Soon, Taeyong won't be affected by the noise anymore. If nothing else works he still has option two which _always_ works.

Patience is a virtue and Taeyong is nothing but patient.


	2. Sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas relieves Taeyong of the tension he accumulated thanks to his neighbour.

# Sex

# 

_Me:  
_Please tell me you're free  
send 20:02__

__

_SexySpice:  
Haha neighbour from hell at it again?  
Send 20:03_

__

_Me:  
Not funny >.<  
Send 20:03  
He's driving me insane  
Send 20:04_

__

_SexySpice:  
that's my job tho  
want me to come over?  
Send 20:05_

__

_Me:  
it's a mess here...  
I rather come for you  
Send 20:06  
*to  
Send 20:06  
damn autocorrect -.-  
Send 20:07_

__

_SexySpice  
no worries, babe  
you're coming more than once for me  
I'll make sure of that_  
😏  
_send 20:07_

__

Taeyong feels the heat spreading over his face and tries to distract himself by nibbling on one of the weekend cookies Joshua's gifted him after a helpful cooking lesson. One thinks after several times he's immune to the dirty talk but it catches him off-guard every single time. Not that he minds. It takes his mind off of pressing matters like his neighbour's friends being present again.

__

With a worried glance to his beloved tea service and a prayer it'll be spared from the raucous screams that try to overpower the simple Hip Hop song he takes his leave. His neighbour's music choice was another outrage. Taeyong won't be surprised if the guy loves to listen to Lil Pump.

__

The cesspool of iniquity grows steadily.

__

With a short notice that he's on his way he takes his bike and takes off. The prospect of some good sex spurs him on. The cookies may take part in his outstanding performance as well. Therefore, Taeyong isn't surprised to arrive quicker than usual, a fact Lucas seems to find amusing. «Someone missed me, huh?»

__

«Shut up,» Taeyong grumbles and pulls the other in for a kiss. All tension falls off him as Lucas engulfs him and makes him forget about the strenuous day. He doesn't know how but Lucas manages to let time dissolve around them. It's wonderful, especially when Taeyong's stressed out and he needs infinite relaxation. Practised in their commonness he wraps his legs around Lucas waist when the latter lifts him against the wall. Pressed between two unmoving walls Taeyong feels the familiar heat coil in his belly. The feeling is welcoming but he isn't keen on falling apart already. Before he gets too carried away he pulls away butmurmurs «I surely missed this.»

__

Lucas lets out a whine of protest at the loss of contact and grinds against him in emphasis.

__

Taeyong rolls his eyes. «As much as I love you fucking me against the wall I'm in need for a bed. This week was hell.» He wiggles in Lucas hold until his feet hit solid ground again. He's aware of the tent in the other's jeans and doesn't waste time in moving further into the flat. With a meaningful look back and a come-hither-motion that elicits boisterous laughter from the other Taeyong heads to the vacant bedroom which – to his surprise – was clean. He turns to Lucas who looks slightly abashed. «Thought I'd tidy up a little before you come.»

__

Something warm spreads in Taeyong's chest. The thoughtfulness tugs at his heartstrings. Sweet gesture aren't uncommon if Lucas is involved but Taeyong only realises now how much he missed someone taking care of him, be _considering_ in some way.

__

He pushes the taller on the bed who falls without protest, expression trusting and pupils blown wide. Taeyong shelves the sight to the back of his mind (if he wants Taeyong could stare at the other man for hours, especially after a make-out session and when they had sex) and crawls on top of him. Lucas hands settle around his hips, an automatic response to their close proximity.

__

Taeyong's eyes flicker to the clock beside the bed. «When does your shift start?»

__

Lucas noses along his jaw line and Taeyong can't help the sigh escaping his throat. With a chuckle the other replies, «Called in sick tonight.»

__

«You're not sick though,» Taeyong frowns but places a hand on the man's forehead just in case. Lucas likes to act he's indestructable when he's everything but that.

__

One hand leaves Taeyong's hips and takes a hold on his wrist. A barely there kiss is pressed on the the pulse point there. It faintly speeds up. «You needed relaxation.»

__

Taeyong feels his inside turn to mush but refuses to show it. «You idiot,» he scolds Lucas instead but rips the man's shirt open nonetheless. His hands caress over the exposed skin, revelling in the shudders he coaxes out of the other. He flicks a nipple and grinds down. Lucas lets out a groan. «Fuck, babe, feeling rough?»

__

«I told you my neighbour drives me nuts,» Taeyong grins and repeats the motion several times until the abused spots are red and hard and Lucas is twitching under him. He rubs soothing circles under the man's ribs. It only adds to the other's excitement (and his own). 

__

«Enough teasing from you,» Lucas huffs and switches their positions faster than Taeyong could blink. He stares up at the man, looking as wild as Taeyong felt, and pulls him down by his neck. Lucas follows easily, hands busily freeing Taeyong from his clothes.

__

«I'm counting on your promise,» Taeyong whispers against Lucas' lips once they part for air and is rewarded with a blinding smile, contrasting starkly with what they are about to do. He really missed this. Lucas, for whatever reason, knows the right words and touches to make him relax, to let the sorrows of everyday life rest in a box.

__

«I'll make you forget everything except my name.» The low tone sends shivers down Taeyong's spine and he presses against the firmness he's more familiar with than his own body. He has no doubts Lucas will make true of his statement. He craved the taste the whole day. Lucas knows.

__

He is a man of his word.

__

__

_*******_

_The phase of feeling refreshed doesn't last long. Not two days in in his grandious escape to Lucas' flat Taeyong's thread of patience thins out to a point its elasticity has to be admired._

After an exhausting day that mostly involved bratty customers Taeyong is beat and only wants quiet. Sadly, his neighbour has no ounce of sympathy and drowns the whole floor in – was that classical music?!

__

Taeyong feels the Neighbour 6.66 headache, as his three-months-per-year room mate titled it, returning. Usually, he would've hammered with his fist against their connecting walls but today everything is too much work. Getting worked up is too exhausting. Not to mention today was friday meaning his neighbour's friends are coming over. Taeyong has no nerves left to deal with that raucious group or his room mate.

__

Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? He sends Lucas a quick text asking if he's free. He needs as much of a distraction as possible, especially knowing today he won't be lucky in avoiding his uncle's son. Speaking of the temporary menace he comes prancing into the kitchen in an outfit Taeyong wishes he's never seen. «Do I really have to see this shit so early?»

__

«It's eight in the evening, old man,» the other snarks back and poses in the door frame. Taeyong's «exactly, too early» goes over his head. «What do you think?»

__

«Think what?» Taeyong wanders over the refrigerator and hopes his morning self has been considerate of his evening self and stored some food away. He didn't. He can't even trust himself. Cookies it is then.

__

«My outfiiiit.»

__

Taeyong doesn't need to turn around to see the perbetulant expression on the shorter male. It isn't a look he can handle on his best day, let alone in his current state. «Who are you forcing to bleach their eyes after seeing you?» he asks and grabs the cookie jar. He's too hungry to check which one it is. And if he's honest, a conversation with Ten is only doable with any sort of drug in one's system.

__

Bless the boys.

__

«Ha ha, very funny.»

__

He is funny. Lucas laughs at his jokes all the time.

__

His phone chimes with a new message.

__

SexySpice: _I can come over._  
send 20:23

__

Me:  
_Great, see ya soon._  
send 20:23

__

«So? Tell meee.»

__

Taeyong rolls his eyes but turns around (he regrets it immediately). «What is _that_?» He can't help but shriek at the horror presented to his innocent eyes. The terror almost makes him loose grip on his precious cookie jar.

__

Ten pulls a face. «My outfit for the night, what else?»

__

«Did you switch professions and work on the street now?»

__

«Ha ha, how amusing.»

__

It was anything but. Taeyong can't believe his temporary room mate believes wearing a crop top that looks like it belongs to a six year old with glitter on it, short shorts that barely conceal intimate parts plus stockings ending in pink boots is the look these days. «You know what, I don't care.» He waves Ten off. «As long as you keep me out of your shenanigans do what you want. By the way, be so kind and leave in an hour. Lucas' coming and I don't want him to see this nightmare.»

__

Ten obnoxiously winks at him. «Scared I'll seduce him?»

__

Taeyong chokes on a laugh and cocks his hip. «Honey, the person succeeding in that task when I'm right here ain't born yet.»

__

With that he leaves for the bathroom, satisfied with having been able to shut Ten up. He gotta tell Lucas about it. He's sure the other will praise him for his wit. He's good with that.

__

Unconsciously, heat rises to his cheeks. Memories of Lucas praising him as he fucks him slowly into oblivion flashing through his mind. Maybe they can repeat that moment tonight.

__

_If_ his neighbour stops his music marathon any time soon.

__

Spoiler: he doesn't.

__

Which is why Taeyong is set on being as loud as possible, much to Lucas' amusement. «You're like Tom and Jerry.»

__

That comment almost sends him home. Thankfully, Taeyong's too frustrated to let his own desire delfagrate because of men's stupidity. It results in him riding Lucas into nirvana and make him pass out several times from multiple orgasms (after he sent a quick text to Woozi). To say Taeyong's satisfied is an understatement. At one point the classical music has faded into their grunts and moans to screams and heavy breaths to spents bodies.

__

Taeyong collapses on top of Lucas and rolls to his side, catching his breath. The other isn't far behind, his chest heaving from the unusual exertion. «Wow» is all he says and Taeyong agrees. He's surprised by his own aggressions fuelling his stamina. Not that he complains or regrets. His ass probably does.

__

Taeyong reaches behind and winces slightly at the swollen and sore muscle he feels. Lucas turns, worry in his eyes. «Too much?»

__

Taeyong hums. «A bit. Nothing time won't heal.»

__

«And cuddles.» Lucas pulls him in close and starts massaging his back. Taeyong appreciates the after care. Normally he would've stand up and cleaned himself, hating the stickiness sex brought along. Today he decides to ignore his routine. He's too fucked out to move a muscle and Lucas doesn't seem bothered by the bodily fluids they are covered in.

__

Seconds tick by as they lay in bed, quiet and deep in their own thoughts. His neighbour's music seems to have stopped or at least turned down to normal room decibels. Hm, seemed to have worked. Appreciating no disturbing noises Taeyong shifts lightly and breaks the silence. «You know what annoys me the most?»

__

Lucas hums and continues his caress.

__

«I'm annoyed that after the accumulated noise complaints I saw him for the first time and for a second, a millisecond, I considered going softer on him just because he's _handsome_.»

__

Taeyong doesn't look up from his position on Lucas' chest but he feels the ministrations stop. Seconds tick by and Taeyong grows slightly restless. Finally, after thousand of thoughts flashed through his head with the worst intonations Lucas speaks up, tone thoughtful.

__

«You know that's natural in most cases?» 

__

Taeyong lifts his head, curious. Lucas flicks his forehead and continues, «We like what pleases our eyes. Therefore it's not surprising we want to please the source of beauty our eyes catch.»

__

«It's still stupid.»

__

Lucas shrugs, jostling Taeyong. «As long as we don't act on that thought everything's fine.»

__

Thinking it over Taeyong reaches for a piece of paper on the night stand. Despit his own distain towards the offending piece he keeps it (Lucas can be very persuasive if he wants to and him begging strokes Taeyong's ego). «Is that why you keep this?» he wonders and looks at the various drabbles all having one thing in common: Neighbour 6.66. 

__

«I found it cute how you rambled on and on about your neighbour when you were drunk,» Lucas grins and releases the paper from Taeyong's cruel grip. «One could think you have the hots for him.»

__

Offended by the implication Taeyong slaps the other across his chest. «Are you dumb? Just because he's handsome doesn't mean I jump in bed with him!»  
Lucas cocks his head to the side and makes a vague gesture to his face. Immediately understanding what he means Taeyong clarifies, «Handsomeness doesn't equal attractiveness.»

__

«So I'm both?»

__

At Lucas' Cheshire grin he rolls his eyes. «Don't get ahead of yourself, hon'. When we first met I only considered you handsome.» Lucas pouts at that. Taeyong giggles and robs upwards till they're face-to-face. «When you listened to that old lady's prattling and offered to go on coffee dates with her to have a conversation partner that's when your attractive scale skyrocketed.» He leans in and whispers against the other's lips. «Right then I knew I wanted you in some way or another.»

__

Lucas' hand sneaks to the back of Taeyong's neck. «You can have me in all the ways you want, baby,» he replies lowly and pulls him into an abyss of pleasure once again.

__

He doesn't want to be anywhere else right here and now.

__


End file.
